fantasiafandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Cosmogonia Glacial
right|thumb|200px|Hanns Hörbiger Cosmogonia glacial ou Welteislehre ("Doutrina do Gelo Universal") foi uma fantasiosa concepção cosmogônica e cosmológica criada pelo empresário, engenheiro e astrônomo amador austríaco Hanns Hörbiger (1860-1931) e que foi influente nos movimentos protonazistas da Alemanha e em seu tratamento de mitos como os de Thule, Hiperbórea e Atlântida. Influenciou também outras concepções esotéricas, tais como a da Ordem do Graal na Terra (veja Babais) e a fantasiosa história de Akakor. História política O livro de Hörbiger, Glazial Kosmologie (Cosmogonia Glacial) foi publicado em 1913 e inicialmente não chamou muita atenção. Nos anos seguintes à I Guerra Mundial, porém, gerou um movimento de massas, cujos membros exerceram uma considerável pressão política para que a teoria fosse aceita. O movimento publicou posters, panfletos, livros e um jornal, A Chave dos Eventos Mundiais. Uma empresa anunciou que só contrataria aqueles que se declarassem convencidos da verdade da "teoria". Um astrônomo do Observatório de Treptow passava metade do seu tempo respondendo a perguntas sobre ela. Alguns seguidores perturbavam conferências sobre astronomia gritando "Fora a ortodoxia astronômica! Dêem-nos Hörbiger!" Aol ongo desse período, o nome da doutrina foi mudado do greco-latino Glazial-Kosmogonie para o alemão Welteislehre ("Doutrina do Gelo Universal"), abreviada WEL. Na década de 1930, o movimento tornou-se cada vez mais pró-nazista. Apoiadores da WEL escreviam coisas como: *''"Nossos ancestrais nórdicos fortaleceram-se no gelo e na neve; a crença no Gelo Cósmico é conseqüentemente a herança natural do Homem Nórdico". '' *''"Assim como foi preciso um filho da cultura austríaca - Hitler! - para pôr os políticos judeus no seu lugar, assim foi necessário um austríaco para limpar o mundo da ciência judaica". '' *''"O Führer, por meio da sua própria vida, provou o quanto um chamado 'amador' pode ser superior aos autoproclamados profissionais; foi preciso outro 'amador' para nos dar um completo entendimento do Universo."'' A Cosmogonia Glacial foi adotada pelo britânico naturalizado alemão Houston Stewart Chamberlain, que se filiou ao nazismo e tornou-se um de seus inspiradores e foi apoiada por nazistas proeminentes, como Henrich Himmler. A Ahnenerbe (Sociedade de Estudos da Ciência Intelectual Primordial da Herança Ancestral Alemã), entidade oficial fundada por Himmler, Herman Wirth e Richard Walther Darré para pesquisar a pré-história "ariana", associou a doutrina a suas pesquisas (veja mais em Atland e Thule). Em 1937, por exemplo, o arqueólogo alemão Edmund Kiss publicou o livro A Porta do Sol de Tiahuanaco e a Doutrina do Gelo Universal de Hörbiger, no qual escreveu que as ruínas de Tiahuanaco foram fundadas por habitantes de Thule há mais de 17 mil anos e relacionou essa tese com a doutrina de Hörbiger. Himmler planejou enviar Kiss de volta a Tihuanaco com uma equipe de pesquisadores da Ahnenerbe, mas a expedição foi cancelada pela irrupção da II Guerra Mundial. O sucesso dessa doutrina nos anos do nazismo deveu-se a ser vista como alternativa "ariana" à "física judaica" de cientistas como Albert Einstein. Dezenas de livros e periódicos suppostamente científicos foram publicados sobre esse tema, bem como vários romances. Ajustada por algumas atualizações, a doutrina chegou a ter caráter semi-oficial e ser acreditada por grande parte da população da Alemanha, além de ter apoiadores no Reino Unido, Estados Unidos e América Latina. O próprio Hitler parece ter simpatizado com a teoria e lhe dado certo crédito, mas não a ponto de torná-la obrigatória. O Ministério da Propaganda publicou uma proclamação oficial esclarecendo que "é possível ser um bom nazista sem acreditar na WEL". Um dos principais popularizadores e modernizadores da doutrina até depois da II Guerra Mundial foi o britânico Hans Schindler Bellamy (1901-1982), que a relacionou ao mito de Atlântida e a doutrinas sobre a origem "nórdica" e antediluviana de Tiahuanaco, que já havia sido defendida em 1911 pelo peruano Arthur Posnansky, outro partidário na doutrina de Hörbiger. Resumo right|thumb|300px|O Sistema Solar, segundo a Cosmogonia Glacial A Cosmogonia Glacial funda-se na visão de um conflito perpétuo entre o gelo e o fogo e entre as forças de atração e repulsão dos corpos celestes. A origem do universo teria sido a colisão de uma gigantesca massa de fogo com uma massa menor de gelo, o que teria levado a uma enorme explosão e à criação do nosso sistema solar. Seu fim viria com o colapso final da Terra e de outros planetas no Sol, originando nova explosão e o reinício do ciclo. Hörbiger disse ter tido essa intuição em 1894, ao observar a Lua por um pequeno telescópio e convencer-se de que seu brilho só se explicaria se fosse feita de gelo. Segundo Hörbiger, a órbita dos planetas em torno do Sol e da Lua em torno da Terra seriam espirais, cuja aproximação progressiva teria sido ignorada pelos astrônomos devido à longa duração do ciclo, que tornaria o fenômeno imperceptível. A Lua seria apenas o último satélite capturado pela Terra, o quarto. Três massas de gelo cósmico errando pelo espaço teriam, sucessivamente, alcançado nossa órbita e espiralado ao redor da Terra, aproximando-se até abater-se sobre ela. Toda a história do globo, a evolução de todas as espécies e toda a história humana encontrariam sua explicação nesta sucessão das luas. Teria havido quatro épocas geológicas por ter havido quatro Luas. Durante o período em que o satélite se aproxima, a gravidade seria alterada. Os seres vivos diminuiriam de peso e aumentariam de tamanho em função do peso que podem suportar. No momento em que o satélite estaria próximo haveria, em conseqüencia disso, um período de gigantismo. Além disso, o nível dos oceanos se elevaria, fazendo submergir os trópicos e ilhando altas montanhas. O Dilúvio descrito na Bíblia e a destruição de Atlântida teriam sido causadas por colisões anteriores. A nossa Lua atual também também estaria destinada a se precipitar sobre a Terra. Mas, desta vez, a catástrofe seria maior, pois este último satélite seria maior que os precedentes. Um dia, a Lua, já muito próxima e impulsionada por enorme velocidade, explodirá, fragmentando-se e formando um grande anel de gelo, água e gás que cairá sobre a Terra: será o Apocalipse Lunar. Depois da catástrofe, sobreviveriam apenas os homens mais fortes, os "eleitos", precursores de uma nova Humanidade. Mais tarde, Marte será atraído à órbita da Terra, mas em vez de converter-se em seu satélite, será atraído para o Sol. A passagem de Marte significará una grandiosa destruição da Terra, devido ao aumento da temperature a aos efeitos gravitacionais. Depois de um ciclo, a Terra se transformará en un planeta de gelo e também será atraída para o Sol, junto a outros corpos similares, que se fundirão na massa ígnea solar até provocar uma explosão e reiniciar o processo. Cosmogonia Uma estrela supergigante na constelação de Columba, a Pomba, teria colidido com uma estrela menor, morta, embebida de água até o núcleo. Esta foi aquecida, vaporizando a água e causando uma grande explosão e seus fragmentos foram cuspidos no espaço interestelar. A água condensou-se em gelo, formando blocos gigantescos. Formou-se um anel desse gelo, bem como um pequeno número de sistemas solares. Esse anel seria a Via Láctea e entre os sistemas solares formados estaria o nosso, com muito mais planetas do que existem hoje. Sistema Solar O Sistema Solar teria tido uma longa evolução. O espaço interplanetário contém traços de gás hidrogênio, que faz os planetas espiralar lentamente. Também em espiral é o movimento dos blocos de gelo que se aproximam mais perto do que três vezes a distância de Netuno, que seria o alcance máximo da gravidade do Sol. Os planetas exteriores seriam grandes porque absorveram um número de blocos de gelo maior que que os interiores. Pode-se ver esses blocos em movimento na forma de meteoros e quando um deles colide com a Terra, produz tempestades de granizo em uma área de muitos quilômetros quadrados. Quando um deles cai no Sol, produz uma mancha solar. Eles se vaporizam, produzindo "gelo fino", que cobre os planetas interiores. Geologia A Terra teria tido vários satélites antes do atual, antigos planetas em órbitas ligeiramente além da Terra, mas que foram capturados um por um. Uma vez capturados, cada satélite espiralou lentamente para dentro, como fazem os planetas em relação ao Sol, até se desintegrarem e tornarem-se parte da estrutura da Terra. Pode-se identificar os estratos geológicos de diferentes eras com esses satélites. Mitologia O último desses episódios, a queda da lua do Cenozóico e a captura da Lua atual, Luna, seria lembrado em mitos e lendas. Este aspecto da doutrina foi desenvolvido principalmente por seu seguidor inglês Hans Schindler Bellamy. Quando criança, dizia ele, costumava sonhar com uma grande lua que espiralava cada vez mais perto até explodir, fazendo o solo abaixo rolar e dobrar-se, o que o acordava e o fazia sentir-se mal. Quando viu a superfície da Lua com um telescópio, achou sua superfície perturbadoramente familiar e quando, em 1921, ouviu falar da doutrinaa de Hörbiger, identificou-a como uma descrição do seu sonho, para o qual buscou fundamentos mitológicos em Moons, Myths, and Man, In the Beginning God, e The Book of Revelation is History A mitologia, segundo Bellamy, proporcionaria uma "ciência da cultura pré-lunar". Quando a lua do cenozóico espiralou para perto da Terra, ela fez a Terra tomar uma forma mais achatada e os oceanos se erguerem em um "cinturão de maré", enquanto o resto da Terra afundava em uma Idade do Gelo. As pessoas foram forçadas a migrar para platôs montanhosos como o Tibete, os Andes, o planalto central mexicano e a Etiópia. A imensa Lua, esburacada e escamosa, logo orbitava a Terra seis vezes por dia, causando igual número de eclipses solares e lunares e inspirando lendas de dragões, batalhas de deuses no céu e do demônio. Os dias finais seriam recordados no Apocalipse bíblico e teriam inspirado o Götterdämmerung, o Crepúsculo dos Deuses. Por fim, essa lua teria se rompido e seus pedaços caíram sobre a Terra, causando tempestades de granizo. A volta da Terra a seu antigo formato foi acompanhada de gigantescos terremotos e erupções vulcânicas. O cinturão de maré fluiu de volta sobre o resto da Terra, inspirando as lendas sobre dilúvios, inclusive a de Noé. Seguiu-se um tempo de paz e tranquilidade, lembrado por várias lendas, inclusive a do Jardim do Éden. Para os nazistas, esse "paraíso ariano" era, porém, uma vastidão gelada: a concepção comum do Éden como um lugar tropical, com flora e fauna abundante, só seria um paraíso para mentes poluídas e raças inferiores. Os primeiros capítulos do Gênesis contariam a recriação do mundo após essa catástrofe. A história de Adão e Eva seria, na verdade, a história do nascimento de uma heroína do Dilúvio por meio de cesariana - ainda que o mito tivesse errado o sexo de Adão! Em seguida, teria ocorrido a captura da atual Lua pela Terra, que provocou mais terremotos e desastres e afundou o continente de Atlântida. Atitudes de Hörbiger Uma objeção óbvia à doutrina de Hörbiger é que ela não respeita as leis de Kepler. Mas quando alguém apontava ao autor que suas idéias matematicamente não funcionavam, ele respondia: "cálculos só servem para desencaminhar as pessoas". Quando alguém mostrava fotografias que provam que a Via Láctea é constituída de bilhões de estrelas, ele respondia que haviam sido falsificadas por astrônomos "reacionários". Respondeu de forma similar às medidas da temperatura da superfície da Lua, que ultrapassa 100ºC durante o dia, o que mostrava que era impossível que fosse feita de gelo. A um crítico, ele respondeu por escrito: "ou você acredita em mim e aprende, ou será tratado como inimigo". Referências *Ligia Cabús, "A Lua Apocalíptica da Ciência Nazista" http://mortesubita.org/jack/miscelania/textos/fim-do-mundo/a-lua-apocaliptica-da-ciencia-nazista *The Story of Hanns Hoerbiger's Cosmic Ice Theory http://www.skepticfiles.org/evolut/cosmicic.htm *Wikipedia (em inglês): Welteislehre http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Welteislehre *Wikipedia (em inglês): Ahnenerbe http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ahnenerbe Category:Mitos cosmológicos